


One Bad Night

by sonkangs



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), f(x)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonkangs/pseuds/sonkangs
Summary: Seulgi’s never been out with a girl before, but after a new year party she finds herself in awe of the friend of her best friend’s older sister.





	One Bad Night

Seulgi sits on the edge of the bed and lets her eyes scan over the ceiling, the walls, her posture hunched. Her college friends had scraped together just enough to be able to rent this sludgy apartment for a couple of nights to be closer to the city. It was for some party she was somehow convinced to attend – of course, her best friend Seungwan always had this ability to get under her skin. She’d convince her to do anything.   


That was the way of her charm. And the charm seems to be infectious, as Seulgi is one of Seungwan’s many extra guests.  


“I was expecting a bit more luxury.” Soojung appears from the depths of the bathroom after giving it a full evaluation, her every word clipped and disgusted.  


“How?” Jinri, another college tag-along, laughs. She then jumps and spreads her whole body over the bed with such force that Seulgi is almost knocked onto the floor due to the ripple effect. Jinri laughs again, uneven and delirious.  


“The quality really reflects the price, doesn’t it?” chimes Seungwan. Seulgi doesn’t even have to turn around to know she was grinning - her voice just has that sort of tell-tale tone to it. Besides, Seungwan was pretty much always grinning.  


As the others continue to communicate in low, excited voices, Seulgi allows herself to detach. Something about the view outside their little window fixated her towards it. She leans over slightly to fiddle with the grimy shutter blinds until she can clearly see the surge of colour outside - it lines each and every street. The winter sky had half-sunk into evening, giving the amber streetlights a really evident glow. The whole of Seoul found itself fascinated by New Year celebrations.   


Seulgi doesn’t know how it happened, but her eyes are prompted to look slightly ahead through the window as if teased by a magnet. In a slightly less sludgy apartment opposite her, she sees a female figure. The woman might be in her bikini or her underwear. Seulgi’s eyes aren’t too great to know for sure. And all she’s doing are routine tasks, like going out to her window ledge to water her plants or tip toeing around the room, but Seulgi’s gaze is absolutely glued to her. This gorgeous stranger embraces her figure and Seulgi finds it so endearing, almost wishing she could clamber over into her apartment and touch her, drum her fingertips against her skin.   


She feels her palms sweat against the duvet and subconsciously balls the fabric into her fists.  


“What are you looking at?” Seungwan enquires, her voice so loud that Seulgi jolts back to her senses. “Do I need to ask for the fourth time?” Seungwan can’t help but add. Seulgi’s cheeks flush with embarrassment.   


She looks over to see all three girls staring at her quizzically, and then looks down to see the mass of duvet in her hands. She quickly releases it and brings her palms to her kneecaps.  


“Nothing much.” Seulgi mutters, unnaturally slowly even for her, trying not to sound like a kid getting caught doing something they shouldn’t have. She can’t help feeling this way. It’s nauseating, feeling like her desperation for a relationship is edging onto a breaking point and she’s starting to give herself away, which every day makes her hate herself more.  


Seungwan gives off the vibe that she kind of knows, too. But she also gives off the vibe that she doesn’t really care, and soon breaks into a smile again. “The streets are so pretty, aren’t they?”  


 

\---

   


For a university science prodigy, Seungwan’s older sister sure knows how to host a party. Seulgi’s overwhelmed by the number of strangers, from the outside it seems like young people of all sorts of backgrounds are relentlessly spilling out of the venue.   


However, when Seungwan’s ensemble finds their way up to the entrance, Seulgi feels the party to be a lot more intimate. It might be her self-consciousness over the dress she was convinced to wear (by, of course, Seungwan) but she suddenly feels as though everyone is staring at her. Sizing her up against their perfect expectations that are impossibly more perfect than her.  


Seungwan spots her older sister so instantly that Seulgi can only assume it’s down to genius Son-telepathy, and Seulgi’s grip on her wrist becomes far more urgent.  


At this, Seungwan looks at her with eyes shrouded by eyeliner and darkness, but still none of that hides how they gleam with sympathy and depth. “You look great today, okay?”   


She presses her lips only just to the side of Seulgi’s eyebrow, and the way it feels is so feminine that Seulgi leans into it and savours it. And out of unbreakable habit, Seungwan beams at her. “I’m sure anyone here would love to spend the evening getting to know you.”  


It takes a little while for Seulgi to snap out of this miniscule fog of feelings. She calls out, “I’ll try to find you before the countdown!” but by that point her best friend has already been absorbed into the dark depths of people.  


She stands there sheepishly for a moment, watching life happen flamboyantly around her. Soojung and Jinri are already nowhere to be seen, but she’s guessing they’re still together, so it’s really only her who has no one to buddy up with.  


She sighs hopelessly. For a while she paces around doing every mundane thing she can to not make herself look like a loner. She smiles mysteriously at the DJ, pours herself some champagne (which she would usually drink as four-fifths orange juice) and draws closer to the place where everyone seems to be dancing.  


She’s always been a good dancer, so it’s not that that she’s worried about. It’s just strange that even once she’s entered the mass of people it still feels like she’s isolated in the centre.  


So anxiety quietly boils inside her, making her palms get clammy around her drink, but she manages to keep hold of it until she’s finished.  


She manages to catch herself in the silvery reflection of one of the New Year balloons. Does she look too dressed up? A slim-fitting dress is far away from the comfort of a button up and jeans. She’s never really felt all that weird about her figure before, but since her glimpse at that curvy woman through the window she can’t help but find herself comparing herself to every other girl at this party.  


Her eyes flicker from person to person, asset to asset, each of them like a silhouette to her eyes until she spots a shock of purple hair, accompanied by an electric gaze focused right on her.  


And when it’s an hour later and Seulgi’s hovering by a mini fridge, this same figure she’s exchanged eye contact with several times draws nearer. She’d only ever seen her behind a jumble of party guests, and therefore never got to see her full face.  


And to put it lightly, she’s so pretty that Seulgi chokes on whatever she’s drinking and her throat instantly starts burning like hell. She tries her best to pass it off as a cough. If the girl’s judging her for it, she’s doing it with such a thick air of mystery that she can’t tell.   


Her every feature was a glorious contradiction between youthful and mature. Seulgi, from afar, had wondered if the sort of unreal glow around this girl came from the unnatural hair colour but she sees now that it would make no difference – genetics really did their finest work with this one. God’s most faultless creation.   


Who is now smirking at her.  


“I bet you fifty thousand won that they like each other.” The (she’s assuming, older) girl hums into a red plastic cup, not looking at Seulgi anymore but straight ahead. Seulgi freezes up for a moment and stares beyond her. She goes with the assumption that this girl was actually talking to her.  


Soojung and Jinri, off their heads on the drinks and substances they’ve consumed in the last couple of hours, are giggling deliriously over a table of jelly shots. Soojung, red faced and awkward, is sitting on Jinri’s lap, and Jinri’s doing a number of gross drunken things that make Soojung flinch and then laugh all over again.  


“Oh, they’re actually my college friends.” Seulgi squints ahead. “I don’t know, they’re kind of just like that when they’re drunk.”  


The girl’s eyes stay quizzically trained on them. Jinri randomly decides to lick Soojung’s cheek, to which Soojung bounces back and wipes off the mark, but then Jinri’s staring straight into her eyes and Soojung’s whole body softens like a lovesick school girl.   
  


The girl’s eyes break away, and her eyebrow quirks at Seulgi. “Are you sure it’s only that?”   


Seulgi laughs a little, “It’s probably not very safe to take your bet.” And the girl smiles again, but in a way that’s so controlled. She doesn’t want to give away too much of herself.   


Seulgi’s only been speaking to her for a minute or two, but she gets such a sense of this girl being powerfully enigmatic. And maybe a little bit queer, which only makes her struggle more.   


It’s hard enough trying to concentrate on looking just past her because her eye contact is so intense.  


“I kept catching you, before,” Seulgi strikes up the confidence to mention this after Jinri and Soojung have tottered off somewhere and she no longer has them as a distraction. She wants to end the sentence with some sort of flirtatious comment, but shrivels back to the safety of basic conversation. “I-I’m Seulgi.”  


The girl’s eyes dull a bit, but somehow politely, she smiles. “Seulgi.”  


“Kang Seulgi.” She forces out. She kind of wants to hear this girl say her full name because her voice is like silk.  


“I’m Bae Joohyun.”   


“Joohyun.” Seulgi nods, and swallows. Joohyun’s sees this happen and smirks, and Seulgi’s a little bit embarrassed. But this conversation seems to be growing ridden with subtle sexual tension that the embarrassment’s subsiding a bit.  


“So you’re a college student? You’re like, legal right?”  


Seulgi’s snorts, taking the added question as meaningless, “Yeah, I turn twenty in February.”  


Joohyun’s eyes glaze over with a cryptic quality to them, and a part of Seulgi tingles. She smiles as she speaks, “I’m twenty-two now, I just finished my courses.”  


Seulgi zones out as she inspects the various purple tones of Joohyun’s hair. “I knew you’d be an older woman.”  


“An _older woman_?” Joohyun pokes fun at the phrase before Seulgi even realises how she said it, but she’s too far-gone to regret it. “It’s under three years! You make me sound like some sort of cougar that preys on college girls like you.”  


“And is that true? Did I hit a nerve?”  


Joohyun doesn’t respond – therefore doesn’t deny it - but laughs into her cup, her eyes in a state of almost-winking.  


And Joohyun’s, very delicately, over-stepped the question of whether or not she’s queer. Seulgi’s heart beats out of her chest. And she hasn’t quite noticed that they’ve drawn close enough now for Seulgi to be able to pick up her scent – which is acute, sweet and somewhat musky. Which is exactly the sort of smell she was expecting. Seulgi’s a little bit turned on by it and again loathes her lack of bodily control.  


“With hair that eccentric I bet you were some sort of wacky art student.”  


Joohyun’s eyebrows raise at the question, and her smile cracks as if recalling a grudging memory. “Nah, I did finance.”  


“Oh.”  


“My dad made me do it.”  


“Right.” Seulgi inhales. Her eyes regard Joohyun with a new sense of pity, which is odd because even in all of her delicacy she seemed almost indestructible, until now.   


“It’s supposed to pay pretty well, though.” Joohyun’s smile is a bit meeker. Seulgi nods reassuringly.  


They keep talking meaninglessly for a while and with everything Joohyun says or every glance she gives her, Seulgi’s world clogs up with tension. It’s unbearable until Seulgi fumbles for her phone and leaves noticeably sweaty fingerprints on the screen, checking the time. It’s 10:33pm.  


“An hour and a half left.” Joohyun mentions as it flashes up, having shamelessly stared at Seulgi’s lockscreen and all of her notifications.   


Seulgi nods again, “…Until the countdown.”  


“To do whatever we want.” Joohyun finishes her own sentence in her own way, her face completely ambiguous. Seulgi tries to read her, but again struggles under her intense gaze.  


Seulgi crumples up a cider can she doesn’t remember drinking and straightens up her body. “Let’s do something, then.”  


Joohyun’s eyes widen for a second, but then dip into crescents. “You’re more straightforward than I thought.”  


“I’m not great at tip-toeing around the bush,” Seulgi laughs, turning to see Joohyun looking devious, remembers everything she’s saying could be taken as an innuendo and feels like she’s burning. “Like, in life in general, I’m not very good with inferences-“  


“We’re going on a drive somewhere.” Joohyun hovers away from the counter straight away, and it’s not said as a question. It’s blunt and it’s final and she’s already making her way towards the door.   


And Seulgi really should know better than to get in the cars of strangers.  


 

\---

  


Seulgi’s tipsy eyes can hardly grasp the white lines across the road as they whip past. She hangs her head ever so slightly out of the car window and the evening wind nips at her ear. Joohyun’s car is sleek, black and melts into the night sky like a ghost.  


“Let’s pull over here.” Says Joohyun, and Seulgi looks at her with confusion.  


“But we’re in the middle of nowhere?” They really were. There’s no roadside diner or street sign or anything to illuminate their surroundings, all Seulgi knows is that they’re at a pretty abandoned looking hillside.  


“I know, aren’t we?” Joohyun breaks into a smile and Seulgi’s face just gets even blanker. “It’s perfect.”  


Seulgi wants to ask her what she means but she’s cut off by a sharp creak underneath her seat and finds that Joohyun’s completely unlocked it, so she’s now horizontal. Her mouth forms a slow “Oh” before Joohyun hovers over her, her smile devious.   


A teasing hand tip toes up her thigh, touching underneath the fabric of her dress and then retracting again. It brushes her around her inner thigh, right up to where her legs end and then back again. Seulgi’s in silent shock until Joohyun cups her pubic bone through her underwear which inevitably elicits a soft whine.  


Joohyun takes this as enough encouragement to lean forth, surrounding Seulgi’s head in a curtain of pastel purple hair. The first kiss it aimed at the sharp curve of her jaw and chaste, but then they trace lower, nipping slightly at her neck and sucking slightly at her collarbone.   


Seulgi snaps out of her blurry haze, blurting “I’ve never done anything like this with a girl before,” into a Joohyun’s hair. Joohyun’s concentrated in sucking on her pressure point, then looks up. Her eyes are determined, yet soft and safe.   


She hums into her skin, kisses back up her neck, then sits up in a half-straddle. “I’ll only do what you want me to do.”  


Seulgi’s mind becomes euphoric with possibilities, multiplying upon each other until there’s a vibration that creaks against Joohyun’s leather trousers. It’s from Seulgi’s phone, Seungwan saying it’s nearing the countdown and she can’t find her anywhere. Seulgi types back a clumsy “i;m okaydont woryr” text and then reconnects herself with Joohyun’s gaze, tingles and twinges in her limbs, excited sweat dampening her temples.  


“You can do anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my AFF as kimnams! I'm back from the writing graves with a bundle of stories named after Hayley Kiyoko songs.  
> I started writing this in September of 2016 when I was really in my feelings, but now I have a long-term girlfriend hopefully my work will be less nervous lol. Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
